memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
TNG Season 5
Episodes Summary The fifth season of Next Generation starts off with the the Federation exposing the secret Romulan-Duras plot explored in the previous season. ( ) Ensign Ro Laren joins the crew of the , and although some members of the crew, notably Commander William T. Riker, have misgivings about her presence on board, she eventually proves herself to be a valuable crew member. ( ) Picard has some memorable experiences, such learning to communicate with the heretofore unintelligible Tamarians ( ), overcoming to some extent his dislike of children when he is trapped along with three children after the Enterprise-D is struck by a quantum filament ( ), and meeting with Ambassador Spock on Romulus. ( , ) Most notably, he experiences 40 or so years of life as an ironweaver on an extinct alien world after an encounter with a probe launched before the destruction of that world. ( ) Wesley saves the Enterprise-D from an alien game which was actually a mind-control device ( ), but later at Starfleet Academy he participates in a coverup of the circumstances surrounding the death of one of his classmates. Captain Picard, however, eventually convinces him to do the right thing. ( ) Worf is paralyzed after an accident in a cargo bay and wishes to commit suicide, but is convinced to undergo a risky medical procedure, which, though nearly killing him, eventually allows him to regain control of his body. ( ) The crew of the Enterprise-D encounter a Borg drone separated from the rest of the collective, and eventually use him as a sort of time bomb which they hope will disrupt the entire Borg Collective. ( ) The season ends with the discovery of Data's head in a cave under San Francisco which had been sealed for around 500 years, and eventually with Data, Picard, La Forge, Troi, Riker, and Doctor Crusher trapped in 19th century Earth. ( ) Background Information * This is the last season of Star Trek to premiere on its own until VOY Season 6 in 1999. This coincides with the seven season run of Star Trek: Deep Space 9. * An alternative captain's uniform is introduced in consisting of a dark blue turtleneck with the captain's pips and a red jacket. * This season includes the first occurrence within The Next Generation of a two-part episode in mid-season, . * The text of Star Trek: The Next Generation in the opening theme is given blue background streaks for this season, but returns to the Season 4 theme in Seasons 6 and 7. * was released during the run of this season. * This is the only season of The Next Generation not to feature Q played by John de Lancie. He was featured in two episodes in the following season, and . * Gene Roddenberry, creator of Star Trek: The Original Series and Star Trek: The Next Generation, passed away early this season (the cast and crew found out while filming ) at the age of 70, with dedicated to his memory. He was credited as Executive Producer until the last episode of this season. * This year, Star Trek celebrated 25 years of boldly going where no one has gone before. See also *TNG Season 5 performers *TNG Season 5 UK VHS *TNG Season 5 DVD de:TNG Staffel 5 fr:TNG Saison 5 nl:TNG Seizoen 5 sv:TNG, säsong 5 Category:Star Trek